I'M AN ADULT!
by TsunaxGiotto4ever
Summary: Fine you want to be treated like an adult you will be punished like an adult Giotto/ Tsuna smirked everyone shivered small 27G hope you enjoy please review if you want to


**AN: SMALL STORY I DID FOR FUN YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T HATE YAOI IS INVOLED A LTTLE AND I JUST DID IT BECAUSE I WANTED TO POST SOMETHING UP FOR MY BIRTHDAY TODAY WE I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND REVIWE THIS SMALL SHORT STORY THANK YOU,**

**1**

**2**

**3 **

**You say you're an adult; you'll be treated like you**

Tsuna was busy in his office signing papers, he was tired this Giotto one of the younger recruits wouldn't stop complain on how Tsuna treated him like a kid, he's 16 he's not an adult yet Tsuna thought

"When he stops doing stupid thing, then I'll treat him like an adult" Tsuna said, just then a man with white to his shoulders hair came in he was wearing a suit with a red shirt

"Boss, I've got some bad news" The man said

"What is it Hayato?" Tsuna said not bothering looking up

"Well…Giotto blew up half of the east wing of the headquarters…again" Hayato said

"What! Damn and just yesterday he was saying how I don't treat him like an adult, fine today I'll treat him like one" Tsuna stormed out of the room heading for the destroyed east wing, Hayato shivered he felt bad for Giotto now

Tsuna walked up to the destroyed wing only to see a Giotto in the middle of it, next to him was Xanxus

"Giotto! How many time have I told you when you want to fight do to the training area" Tsuna said walking up to Giotto

"Tsunayoshi-san I'm not a kid anymore I'm an adult so you have no right to get mad at me." Giotto said he didn't see how Xanxus slowly moved to his Tsunayoshi's side, until he was already there.

Tsuna smirked which made both Giotto and Xanxus step back "Fine you want to be treated like an adult, then I'll treat you like one" Tsuna said pulling Giotto back into the mansion

"Xanxus help!" Giotto said getting pulled off by Tsuna

"To bad brat you're on your own" Xanxus said, after Tsuna and Giotto disappear into the mansion Xanxus shivered Tsuna could be scary at times

Tsuna was pulling Giotto through the mansion, when he opened a door leading to the basement

"Tsunayoshi-san what are you doing?" Giotto asked as he looked down the dark staircase

Tsuna ignored him and went down; they ended up in a bright room cushioned all around even the walls, floor and door were cushioned, there also seemed to be a bathroom connected to it to

"Tsunayoshi-san what is this place?" Giotto asked

"It's the punishment room, this place is even sound proof" Tsuna said

"Wait don't tell me your gonna leave me here, it's like a time out I'm not a kid" Giotto said

"Don't worry Giotto I haven't forgotten" Tsuna pulled Giotto over to where a poll was in the middle of the room

Giotto looked at the pole "What this for?"

"You'll see now strip" Tsuna said

"What-"

"I said strip" Tsuna said again, Giotto nodded and was left with only his boxers. Tsuna pushed Giotto on to the cushioned floor, he took off his belt and grabbed Giotto's hands and tied them to the pole

"What is this?" Giotto said now a little panicky

"Nothing, just punishing you like an adult" Tsuna said grinning at Giotto

Tsuna pulled off Giotto's boxers and tossed them where the rest of the clothes were "Wait Tsunayoshi-san what are you doing?"

"Giotto I would love to give you the punishment myself but, I have a lot of work to do so these will have to do" Tsuna was pulling out a vibrator and a cock ring from somewhere in the room

Tsuna placed the cock ring at the base of Giotto penis, and grabbed a small one so it was tight,

Tsuna then spread Giotto's legs apart and inserted a finger into his entrance

"ah…" a moan let out as Giotto felt the intrusion, Tsuna quickly inserted two and as quickly as they went in they went out, leaving Giotto to moan at the loss

Tsuna took the vibrator and inserted it into the prepared entrance "AHH!" Giotto felt the cold vibrator enter him; Tsuna kept thrusting the vibrator in and out

"Ahh…hnn...ahhhh….AAHHHH!" Giotto arched his back as the vibrator hit his prostate, making him feel dizzy, but he notice the vibrator didn't move from it, and looked at Tsuna, Tsuna had gotten up and came back with rope, he tied Giotto's feet to the floor so he couldn't move, and finally now that the vibrator was next to Giotto's prostate he turned it on

"Aaggghh…mmm" Giotto mewled as the vibrator vibrated against his prostate

"Giotto I can turn this off from where ever I am so enjoy and I'll be back tomorrow" Tsuna said leaving a moaning Giotto in the room

Giotto couldn't take it anymore, a day had pasted and the vibrator kept turning on and off at

random time, he couldn't even sleep since even then the vibrator kept going on and off, Giotto heard the door open, and looked up to see Tsuna come in with only his pants on showing his abs, and Giotto was moaning because the vibrator had gone on again

"Good morning Giotto did you sleep well?" Tsuna asked enjoying the moans he got in response

"Please Tsunayoshi-san let me cum" Giotto moved his hips trying to move the vibrator away from his prostate

"Fine Giotto but you have to call me like most of the people call me hear before I do" Tsuna said

"Please Tsunayoshi-_sama_," Giotto said "that's a good man Giotto" Tsuna said

Tsuna took the cock ring off and started to move the vibrator inside Giotto, moments later Giotto finally released

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Giotto was panting never in his life had he felt that much torcher, He looked up as Tsuna untied the belt on his hands, his arms dropped dead beside him from being tied together for to long.

"Giotto you're all dirty now, come on let's get you cleaned up," Tsuna pick up a half immobilized Giotto and took him to the connected bathroom, Tsuna turned off the water after it was full and placed Giotto in it,

Giotto closed his eyes he enjoyed the cool water on his skin, he didn't even notice when more water fell out of the bath tub, he didn't even noticed when someone spread his legs apart, what he did notice is the dick that thrusted into his now abused entrance.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" Giotto looked up and saw Tsuna "Please Tsunayoshi-sama, no more I can't take it, I'm sorry I blew up the east wing, I won't do it again just please no- ahhhhh!"

Giotto shot up when Tsuna hit his sweet spot

"You talk to much Giotto but I accept your apology" Tsuna said thrusting into Giotto a few times and then pulled out of Giotto.

"Now its really time for you to go to sleep" Tsuna pulled Giotto out of the bath tub and dried him off, then he made Giotto change into PJs he had brought

Giotto was carried out of the bathroom and laid down on a bed at the far corner of the room, he had cute cloud PJs on, Tsuna pulled the blankets over Giotto, and kissed his forehead, Giotto smiled

"See you are still a little kid" Tsuna said leaving the room and let Giotto sleep

**3 days later**

Tsuna, his guardians, Varia and Giotto were eating breakfast in the dining room

"Giotto don't put your elbows on the table" Tsuna said, Giotto nodded and took them off

"Giotto you have some food on your cheek let me clean it" Giotto let Tsuna clean him up

After everyone way done eating "May I be excused Tsunayoshi-sama" Giotto asked everyone looked at Giotto with wide eyes

"Yes you may, make sure to brush your teeth ok" Tsuna said Giotto bowed and left the room quietly off to do what Tsuna had told him,

In Giotto's mind "I don't want to go through that torcher again" Giotto now did what Tsuna would ask him to do

Everyone turned to Tsuna, "What?" Tsuna asked with a tilt of his head and an innocent smile, everyone shivered Tsuna can be scary sometimes.


End file.
